Oazi's Capture
by WWSmith
Summary: Oazi is captured by some rather strange people and learns an unexpected consequence of bainshing his son. A darker side of the Zuko Fan Mobs, one shot. The sequel, Zhao's Capture, is up!
1. Oazi's Capture

Oazi woke slowly and took count of his surroundings. He was in a small, dark room that barely had enough space for him to stand. He was folded up at the bottom of the room tightly and was tied up excessively with rope and some kind of sticky cloth. He tried to bend and break his bonds, but his power failed him. For the briefest of moments, the Fire Lord was scared: with out his bending he would be much more susceptible to attack and it would be difficult to get away. He forgot these thoughts as fast as they came to him; this was not a time for weakness. Suddenly there were footsteps outside his cell and a voice spoke to him. "We have you now Oazi. No one can find you here. You're going to pay for what you've done. You're going to pay…" The voice faded and Oazi was left alone. It had been a female speaker, young; too young to be a solider authorized to come to cell as important as one containing a Lord. Something was very wrong, very wrong indeed. Oazi strained his memory to recall how he had come to be here, but all he came up with was the pain of being struck over the head with a heavy object. _But how can that be? _he thought _I was facing the only entrance to the office and there is nowhere to hide in that room. I made sure of it…_ After several minutes of contemplating possibilities, the Fire Lord gave up. He wasn't used to thinking about problems that couldn't be solved with his power. Oazi smirked: _Even that "intellectual" Iroh couldn't find an answer to this one._ He turned his attention instead to formulating an escape plan, but found his equally difficult. Without his bending, all normal tactics were useless. The problem was also compounded by the fact that he knew nothing at all about his captors. He inspected his cell again, searching for clues. The walls of the cell were neither ice nor earth nor metal, which ruled out all of the nations. _Must be rebels…_ he concluded. He looked down and noticed a strange, constant, yellow light coming from a crack under the door of his cell. This aroused his fears again – the only way light such as that could exist was through magic, avatar's magic. _No. _He thought to himself firmly, _this isn't the work of the avatar, he simply would kill me. _Oazi grinned again evilly: _or at least try…_ Left back were he started; the Fire lord resigned himself to sleep.

* * *

Sometime later, Ozai woke again, this time to the sound of arguing voices.

"We can't just send him back, that would defeat the whole purpose of all this!"

"But if _we _kill him, that doesn't help Zuko. It makes it worse for him."

The Fire Lord listened more closely at the mention of his son. Surely _Zuko_ couldn't have arranged this.

"Sending Oazi back without doing anything doesn't help either."

"At least if we send him back, Zuko will have a chance of getting home. If we kill Oazi…"

"We won't _kill_ Oazi, just give him a taste of what he did to his son."

_So they aren't working for Zuko, _the Fire Lord concluded. _But who would risk capturing me to help an exiled nobody?_

"And how do you intend to do that? Get can of bug spray and a match, or maybe just a flame-thrower?"

"You know what I mean."

"But do you? Do you guys have _any _idea of what you're going to do to him?"

"Actually, some of us were thinking of bringing Zuko here and letting him have a chance at revenge."

"Like that would work. Just getting him here would be loads of fun, not to mention that Oazi would remember it and kick Zuko out for good."

"Not if Zuko dressed as the Bl…"

"Shut up! Do you what _him_ to hear!"

The arguers left his door, talking in hushed tones. Oazi lay back, such as he could, against the wall of his cell. Instead of helping, the conversation had only confused him more. Who in their right minds would help a banished prince? Certainly not any Fire Nation citizen, with the exception of his idiot uncle; and no one from the other "nations" would lift a finger to help a fire bender. _This must be some unknown group, _he thought. _There's no other explanation._ Oazi's suspicions were confirmed when his door opened to the most bizarre looking person he had ever seen.

* * *

She was wearing a red shirt and odd looking pair dark blue pants. On her face was a peculiar contraption of wire and what appeared to be glass. She was not dressed in a way that would betray the identity of her homeland, but in such a fashion that was completely anomalous to any land he knew.

"Quit staring, scum." the girl said hatefully as she turned to get her fellows.

Oazi sat there, wedged in the little room, unable to move while he captors discussed something. It was the weirdest group of warriors he had ever seen. All of they were female, they carried no weapons all, and had no kind of armor to speak of. It was almost embarrassing; he was the Fire Lord after all.

They broke their group. One came over add spoke to him with barely contained rage.

"Alright," she said, "we're taking you back." She paused, "but know this," the girl said threateningly, "if you don't let Zuko back home when he captures the avatar or he gives up on you as he should and if the avatar doesn't kill you..." she got down and right up in his face. He could see he hate burning in her eyes and knew she was deadly serious. "We will make you wish you where dead, make you beg for mercy – and you will get the same as you gave your son." Oazi made no response, he doubted the girl was talking about Angi Kai, but he took the implications all the same. Until his time he had never been so intimidated by anyone, or intimidated at all for that matter. Abruptly, all feeling was centered on the back of his head as he was struck unconscious.

* * *

Oazi woke slowly and took count of his surroundings. He was back in his office, at his desk. Nothing about the scene suggested anything had been amiss. The Fire Lord got up and looked around, still nothing. _Was it just a dream? _He wondered.

* * *

Oazi left his office and walked down the hall. A servant bowed and greeted him: "I am happy to see you, Lord." He stopped a watched the servant, waiting for more. "When you didn't come to dinner last night, we where concerned… but then we saw that you had signed on your office not to disturb you we left you alone. I am most pleased that everything is okay, Sir."

Oazi stood there, transfixed. "Did anything occur while I was working, servant?" He inquired.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, sir." replied the servant, "Just the normal things of a day in the palace. Care for some lunch, Lord?"


	2. Zhao's Capture Preview

See my profile for additional information and dead horse beating.

* * *

Oazi sat in his office, doing the usual: planning death and doom. He was nearly finished with a plan to burn down an Earth Kingdom town when a rather flustered soldier burst and bowed hastily. "My Lord!" he said between gasps "Admiral Zhao is gone!" 

"What are you talking about?" said the Fire Lord yelled angrily. He had invited the Admiral to a dinner with the other high-ranking officials, minus his pathetic brother of course, to speak of efforts to capture the avatar. Zhao had been invited mainly because of his experience with the subject and was exspected to speak.

"Where is he?" Oazi roared.

"No one knows, sir." The soldier said exasperated. "One minute he was there, and then the next he was gone. It's like he vanished into thin air!"

* * *

I am working on a sequel with Zhao; it will be a separate story. It **helps**Zuko if he's never heard from again, (muhahahahaha!) so if anyone has ideas about what to do to him: put them in a review of the chapter. As much as we all despise Zhao, especially after _The Waterbending Master _(the newest episode), try to keep the suggestions K rated. 


End file.
